This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled METHOD FOR DISPLAYING STATUS OF RADIO TERMINAL earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Aug. 10, 1998, and there duly assigned Serial No. 98-32434.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for informing a user of the status of a radio terminal, and more particularly, to a method for displaying the status of a radio terminal using icons so as to be easily recognized by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A short phrase or sentence has generally been used to inform a user of the status of a radio terminal. Even where the phrase or sentence can be read quickly, the user is still required to carefully watch a display screen on the radio terminal in order to ascertain the status of the terminal. In a cellular phone for example, current status is communicated via displayed icons or character data. For example, an icon representing non-service is displayed or a symbol xe2x80x98Xxe2x80x99 is superimposed on an icon representing a phone. However, as terminals become more compact, their display screens become smaller making it difficult to read and easily ascertain terminal status.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for displaying an initialization process of a radio terminal which is easily readable and ascertainable by the user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for displaying an incoming call status of a radio terminal which is easily readable and ascertainable by the user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method for displaying an originating call status of a radio terminal which is easily readable and ascertainable by the user.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method for displaying the status of a radio terminal having a memory which stores a radio terminal icon, a base station antenna icon, and a movable icon, is provided which includes the steps of: displaying the radio terminal icon and the station antenna icon when an RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication) value is less than a threshold value needed to make a call; shifting the movable icon away from the radio terminal icon in the direction of the base station antenna icon; checking whether the RSSI value is equal to or greater than the threshold value; if the RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication) value is equal to or greater than the threshold value, displaying an idle status; and if the RSSI value is less than the threshold value, returning to the step of shifting the movable icon.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for displaying the status of a radio terminal having a memory which stores a radio terminal icon and activity icons, is provided which includes the steps of: checking whether a call signal is received; if a call signal is received, displaying the radio terminal icon; and displaying the activity icons in increasing numbers, consecutively flashing in the direction pointing away from the outer sides of the radio terminal icon.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a method for displaying the status of a radio terminal having a memory which stores a radio terminal icon, a phone icon, a handset icon and a movable icon, is provided which includes the steps of: checking whether a send key for originating a call is pressed; if the send key is pressed, displaying the radio terminal icon, phone icon, and handset icon; and shifting the movable icon away from the radio terminal icon in the direction of the phone icon.